


Nothing Else Matters...

by Kitkat5436



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5436/pseuds/Kitkat5436
Summary: Burr became very attracted to Hamilton after an argument with Washington and one thing led to another.





	Nothing Else Matters...

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making part two, please beware this has some mature themes and kinda graphical stuff so, yeah. Have fun :)

Alex slammed his hand down on the long table with Washington, Jefferson, Madison, Burr, Laurens and Charles-Lee sitting around it. "We need this bank for our financial-system, if we do not have it we might as well be handing it into the hands of incompetent people such as Jefferson and Lee!" Shouts Hamilton to the comment of Jefferson's. _"We don't need any more banks we are quite capable of keeping track of it ourselves, isn't that our jobs?"_   (What a load of bull shit!) thinks Alex. 

"Mr. Hamilton, that behaviour is unacceptable and will not be tolerated! If you have something to say, say it calmly but, if you cant do that, then don't speak at all!" Replies Washington being even louder than Alex. "Go to you office for a bit and don't come out until you've calmed down."

"Sorry _dad_." Mumbles Alex to himself but, loud enough for everyone to hear. Washington's cheeks turn red with fury.

"Just go, Hamilton, that's an order..." Washington grumbles gritting his teeth, holding back his anger. Alex storms off slamming the doors behind him. He stomps through the corridor; his feet slamming on the slate floor beneath him and entering his office as if he was a child being grounded and sent to their room. Unfortunately, the walls weren't well insulated and so everyone working next to his office could hear his cursing and shouting and his kicking on the walls.

"FUCK, Jefferson. Fuck, Washington. FUCK, FUCKING CHARLES-LEE! AM I THE ONLY PERSON WITH A STRAIGHT HEAD OR WHO KNOWS HOW TO RUN A COUNTRY?!!" He curses supposedly to himself when it was directed to Jefferson Washington and Lee. He kicks the walls forcefully trying to break the wall, when he was stopped because of a knock at his door. He takes a deep breath in and sighs, "come in..." The door creaks open and a head peers through, Burr.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he says with a chuckle in his voice but, trying to swallow it down.

"Just... what do you want, Burr?" Alex sighed again, settling down in his chair and pushing his fringe back.

"I just wanted to check on you, you were in a pretty bad mood back there."

"Cut the fucking formalities, Burr. I hate small talk." Alex snarled

"I'm just trying to be nice." Burr says as he relaxes on a chair opposite Alex and leaning back.

"Well, your nice is not helping." However, Alex liked Burr's company and it was kind of helping. "If you're not gonna' tell me anything of my interest then I'm just gonna' leave and go back to the mee-" Alex was cut off by Burr. He flung himself at Alex and forcefully put his lips on the smaller mans. Shock. Complete, shock. Alex wide-eyed looking at Burr's squeezed shut eyes. (This cant be happening, this must be a dream, right?) thought Alex. 2, no, 3 minutes went by and Burr finally lifted off, face burnt as a brand, looking into Alex's eyes. Alex just sat there trying to process the situation. This escalated quick. It just went from being sent out of the meeting to being kissed in his office by his colleague!

"I hope that was in your interest and if you excuse me I'll be going back to the meeting. You can join me if you want?" Burr grinned. Alex just nodded still with a shocked look and a sort of brain-dead expression, and followed Burr back out of his office back through the corridor, slumping behind Burr tracing his steps. All of the other colleagues just stared at them both.  _What on earth did Burr do to Hamilton for him to be like this?_ They were all thinking as they passed through the doors of the meeting that was being held.

"Ah, Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Burr, so nice of you to join us we were just- wait, Hamilton?" Washington asked raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"mhmm..." Alex hummed wide-eyed, still with a dead look.

"Are you ok? You don't look- well-  _you_..."

"n-no sir I'm... I'm fine." Alex mumbled breathlessly.

"Well, if you so sure... lets continue come sit down." Washington squinted his eyes at both Alex and Aaron as they both took their seat both with different expressions. It looked suspicious, but he just shook it off and continued. Alex didn't speak for the whole of the meeting (that was a first) he just sat there, 'dead'.

At the end of the meeting Washington asked Hamilton and Burr to stay behind. They didn't know why however, Alex had a bad feeling that it was to do with what happened earlier. They complied and stay in their seats. Once everyone had left Washington sat back and inhaled.

"So, I assumed you are wondering why I asked you gentlemen to stay behind?" Washington exhaled while he spoke. They both nodded; Alex felt a lump in his throat he couldn't say anything. What could he say?

"I have asked you to stay behind as, I want to know what happened after Mr. Burr came and found you. A colleague text me earlier to say you two were acting strange and it was to do with the sudden silence in the room after Mr. Hamilton had his tantrum. I expect the full truth, if you don't tell me, I will be forced to fire you both for indecency and dishonesty." He sounder like a heartless tax collector. Alex looked at Burr hiding the fact he was scared, Burr simply grinned.

"well si-" Alex started until he was disrupted by Aaron.

"I'll explain sir, I went into Mr. Hamilton's office and I only did as I was told. I calmed him down with some small talk and a prep talk and convinced him to come back." Aaron, the greatest liar Alex knew, he managed to say all of that with a straight face and cool, calm expression.

"So what explains that look on Mr. Hamilton's face? Also, his quietness and this time Mr. Hamilton, I want your response this time." Washington glared.

"um... well, sir... you see once he spoke to me, he, he, um ...." Alex stuttered, he didn't know what to say.

"well, come on then, spit it out..." Washington said impatiently.

"He just made me feel better because I never knew he would be there for me in a time like that, as we never really see eye to eye." Alex lied. Why didn't he just tell him the truth then he wouldn't have been fired, Burr would've for being lewd. However, he would be so embarrassed if Washington found out and Alex let it happen. No going back now.

"Is that so?..." Washington still looked suspicious. "Ok, ok I believe both of you. You two can go now." He place his head on his left hand and huffed. The two gentlemen nodded and proceeded to leave the room. No one was outside the office now as it was past working hours. Alex proceeded to go to his office however, Burr began to follow. Alex felt extremely uncomfortable. They entered Alex's office and Burr shut the door behind them and curved around Alex and placed both arms on the door with a slam next to Alex's head preventing him to move. Alex didn't want to show mercy to Burr so, he stood straight going onto his tiptoes so he could look intimidating and strong. Burr bent down to Alex's ear and whispered:

"I'm so glad you didn't tell Washington about what happened, I guessed you did like it." Aaron spoke in a soft, arousing voice. He bit the cartilage of Alex's ear lightly as he pulled away from the smaller man's head. oh, how Alex wanted to fall to the ground right there and then, but he gulped and stood strong however, he was sweating so much he was shaking. He just stood against the door even though Aaron had already gone further away enough for Alex to move again. Aaron was defiantly enjoying it.

"A-Aaron I-I rather you n-not have this k-kind of cont-tact with m-me, it is lewd and, and inappropriate." Alex felt more sweat running down his face s he squeezed his eyes shut. When Alex didn't hear any noise, he panicked and opened his eyes just to find Aaron was soo close to his face, he almost felt his breath against his face.

"oh, come on, Alex. You were so down you needed a 'pick-me-up.' Aaron commented with a sly look.

"y-yes but, I'm not g-g-g-" Alex couldn't finish the sentence, it was most revolting coming from Alex as he was Christian and a male to male relationship was sinful and unholy.

"g-g-g-gay..." Aaron said mockingly and Alex nodded slightly and swiftly; trying not to make eye contact. "I hope you don't mind if I just..." Aaron added, Alex didn't have a chance to reply as Aaron grabbed your arms and pressed them against the door and kissed Alex once again. Alex didn't know what to do as he was thrust up against the door. Aaron took away his right arm from holding Alex's hand and held both of Alex's hand with his left hand; he then started to undo Alex's shirt. Alex felt his face burning, he started to struggle out of Aaron's hold and succeeded. He wiped away the spit from his mouth caused by Aaron; shirt half undone. He scowled at Burr. No more, no more innocent guy. Alex flipped around Aaron and pushed him up against the door, in the same  position he was just in. Aaron changed his cocky smirk to that confused look Alex once had before.

"I think this is my turn." Alex had mischief in his eyes. He forgot all about hi religion, he was so aroused he couldn't take it, it was overwhelming, he gave in. He took the rest of his shirt off and he did the same for Aaron as he locked his lips on Aaron's. This was all he cared about at this moment. He didn't care this was his office; he didn't care his boss was in the other room, possibly hearing them; he didn't even think about his wife once, he was... relaxed. Alex pushed Burr down to the floor asking him pleading him for more.

Alex, doesn't remember anything about what happened last night, all he remembers is kissing Burr and then taking control . It didn't help that Burr wasn't in his office when he woke up, all he found was his clothes on the floor. He quickly got dressed and combed his hair with a spare comb he kept in his desk draw. A few minutes after, Alex walked out of his office, only to see Washington. Washington glared at Alex and shouted:  
"My office. Now!" Scared, Alex did as he was told and followed Washington to his office, Alex looked at the way Washington strode down the corridor, it reminded him of how he walked when he was angry with him. He knew this was bad. They finally arrived at his office and as they opened the door who was to be waiting in there? It was non-other than Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.

Alex gave out a sigh of annoyance however, he held it in half way through as he saw Washington glaring at him.

"Sit down, Mr Hamilton." Washington commanded and Alex obeyed like a dog and sat down on a chair. He saw Jefferson's smirk, he was tempted to say something but, was too scared of Washington. Washington came in and sat down at his desk.

"Mr. Hamilton, what did you do last night?" Washington asked. Alex had only one thought in his mind at that point.

 

 

 

**_ THEY KNOW... _ ** **                                                           TO BE CONTINUED....... **


End file.
